Only Time Will Tell
by GyMusicAddict
Summary: The evolution of Bones and Booth's relationship starting with the Season 6 finale.  Rated T just in case I feel like adding some cursing or suggestive scenes.  This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Only Time Will Tell**

By Cameron Sasmor (GyMusicAddict)

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Bones", Fox Entertainment and Hart Hansen do. I'm just borrowing a few characters for my own fun and entertainment._

_Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever posted anything here on , but not my first visit to the site. I'm very excited that I'm finally posting something and any reviews will be greatly appreciated. I'm still deciding where exactly I'm going to go with my story and the title may very well not be final, but I hope you enjoy my story. So, without further ado…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I'm pregnant," said Brennan in a nervous laugh, "You're the father."

Her partner, Booth, who was standing across from her in the light of a street lamp, was at loss for words. He didn't know what to say…all he could think to do was smile at the amazing news he had just given. So he smiled; the biggest smile of his life.

Now that her secret was out, Brennan also had no idea what to say. So she smiled too. The two stood there awkwardly, just smiling at each other for a few minutes until Brennan felt she needed to break the awkward silence.

"So…" She began, though not getting to finish her statement because she was abruptly cut off by a sudden hug from her partner. He had decided that because he could not express his emotions accurately with words he would just hug her, hoping to communicate the great emotion he was feeling.

Brennan, not knowing how to continue, hugged Booth back. At this moment Brennan was overcome with emotion and tears began to form and roll down her cheeks; she was just so happy.

Next it was Booth who broke the silence, "Hey Bones," he said, "You alright?" Noticing her tears.

"Yeah Booth," she replied, "I just thought, I-I thought you might be angry," in between tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No, of course not!" Booth explained, pulling away from her enough to see her face, while still holding onto her arms. "This is the greatest news I've ever been given!" He exclaimed again.

"Well, that's a relief…" said Brennan. She then began her earlier statement again, "So, what are we going to do now? Are we going to go on as usual? Are we going to tell our friends? Are we going to live together? Are we a couple now?" Brennan began sputtering again as a fresh wave of tears began to stream down her face. "Booth," she stuttered, "I-I-I don't know what to do, I-I'm so scared…" she faded into a whisper as Booth embraced her again.

"Bones," Booth started, "We need to talk, but not here, not at this time of night. Right now, we're going to home and we'll talk our _'situation'_ tomorrow."

"Th-that brings up a g-good point," Said Brennan while still shaking in attempt to remain rational, "W-where are we going to live, a-a-are we g-going to live together?"

"I don't know right now Bones," Said Booth, "but there is no way in hell I'm going to send you home by yourself in this state," He continued while hailing a cab.

Brennan was too confused, too shocked, and too tired to argue so she let Booth lead her into the cab he had hailed. While inside the cab Booth let Brennan lean against him and rest. Soon, they reached Booth's apartment building and he paid the taxi driver. He then helped still silent and shocked Brennan up to his apartment where he left her sitting on the couch when he went to the kitchen to get himself a beer and her some water. He returned a few minutes later to find her fast asleep on his couch. Even with her tear-stained face and ruffled clothing and hair he thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He contemplated waking her up to ask her to move to his bed so she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch, but he decided against it knowing that she would insist on taking the couch so he could sleep in his bed. So instead, he picked her up as silently as possible and brought her into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He then proceeded to remove her jacket and shoes so that she would be as comfortable as possible. He then got himself ready for bed and laid silently down next to his sleeping partner. As he watched her sleep he began to feel sleepy himself and soon he fell into a peaceful sleep, with a giant smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Time Will Tell**

By Cameron Sasmor (GyMusicAddict)

_Disclaimer: I once again do not own "Bones", I'm just borrowing the characters for my own entertainment._

_Author's Note: I was sooo excited about getting Alerts and Favorites that I went and wrote Chapter 2; too bad I don't have all the time in the world to write this, otherwise I would. I do not actually know which day of the week the season finale took place on, but I'm making it a Friday, so that I have the next day, Saturday, to write about. Sorry for such a short chapter, maybe when my writing skills improve they'll get longer. Thanks to my sister for being me editor, love her! Again, all reviews are appreciated; and enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Brennan woke not knowing where she was. Noticing that she was wearing her clothes from the previous day did give her a bit of comfort, but she was still confused. She sat up in bed and looked around. After a quick look she logically concluded that she was in the bedroom of a male. She then looked to her right and saw a sleeping Booth. Brennan then began to remember how she came to be in Booth's bed, once again. She remembered Booth bringing her back to his apartment after she told him her secret, that she was pregnant, and then laying down on his couch. After this she didn't know when happened, but she logically concluded that she had fallen asleep and Booth had moved her into his room to sleep. At the same time Booth began to stir and awaken as well.

"Hey, Bones…" he said groggily propping himself up on one elbow, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," said Brennan, noticing that Booth did not happen to be wearing a shirt.

"Well, that's great," Booth replied, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know; what do you want?" She asked, feeling awkward sitting there staying at his bare chest.

"Well," he started, noticing that she was staring at him awkwardly, "I was thinking we could go to the Diner and talk about what we're going to do about our _situation_. And Bones, "

"What," she said, snapping out of her Booth induced trance, trying to act natural while blushing.

"I was going to ask what was wrong, because you looked kind of out of it," he continued.

"Wait, really," Brennan spoke quickly, "There's nothing wrong," her face turning even redder as she looked away.

Booth, obviously knowing what was going on, gave her one of his signature Booth smiles and laughed slightly. "Bones, it's ok," Booth said while still laughing slightly, "You can look at me."

"I wasn't!" She said indignantly, trying to deny the obvious truth while folding her arms across her chest to prove her point.

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't. And yes," She continued, "I would enjoy it if we could go to the Diner."

"Great!" He replied. "Now, do you want to take a shower or go by your apartment for a change of clothes?"

"Yes actually, I would like to take a shower. But, were just going to the Diner for breakfast, we can go by my place so I can get a change of clothes afterwards."

"Sounds good," said Booth as he swung his legs over his side of the bed and stood up; making Brennan blush more as he was only wearing sweats. As Booth turned around he noticed her incredibly red face and recommend he take a shower first, she gladly complied knowing the quicker he showered, the quicker he would put on a shirt, and the quicker she would stop acting embarrassed and irrational.

While Booth was in the shower Brennan made her way around the rest of Booth's apartment, observing her surroundings. She found that Booth's apartment was very organized in comparison to those of other men she'd been in. While Brennan was looking around Booth had finished his shower and had begun to watch her from the bedroom doorway. Booth couldn't help but admire how she looked beautiful now, even with her wrinkled clothes on from the day before and bed-head. Brennan then began to get a feeling that she was being watched so she turned around to find Booth watching her in the doorway wearing only a towel; '_there goes my attempt at being rational'_ she thought.

"Hey," stated Booth calmly, "Your turn Bones."

"Y-Yeah Booth," said Brennan distractedly as she was staring at him once again.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now, ok?"

"Yeah, sure…"

As Booth turned to reenter the bedroom Brennan's trance was lifted and she mentally scolded herself for becoming distracted by Booth's, amazing, body. She then made her way to Booth's bathroom to take a shower; thankfully this went off without any '_Boothy'_ distractions. The two then continued to get ready and drove to the Diner in silence. When they were seated at their usual table, sitting across from each other, Booth felt it was time to break the silence.

"Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"This morning…"

"Yes?" Brennan said with a confused expression on her face.

"You, your red face…"

"Oh, that…" Brennan whispered, realizing what he was referring too.

"Yeah, about that, sorry for, um, embarrassing you," he finished.

"No need, it's just the pregnancy hormones," she stated matter-of-factly, trying to mask her uneasiness.

"Sure, we'll go with that. So, what should we start with?"

"What?" Brennan once again asked confusedly.

"Remember Bones, we came here to talk about, you know, us…"

"Oh, yes…Well, I believe we should begin with where we stand as a couple."

"Ok then, where do you think we stand?"

Brennan, getting her smart, _'squinty'_ look on her face, stated, "I believe that little has changed. This unexpected turn of events is just our relationship evolving."

"Just our relationship evolving?" said a surprised Booth, "It sure didn't seem like that last night when you were crying on my shoulder."

"Well, I've had some time to think logically about our _'situation'_ and I believe that our relationship has just taken a different path than we previously hypothesized."

"Oh really?" said Booth as he began to get exasperated, "I've told you many times before Bones, you can't use scientific reasoning with emotions like love, they don't follow scientific patterns!"

"Yes they do," affirmed Brennan, "Like I've told you several times Booth, love and other emotions are only chemicals reacting in the brain."

They both sensed that this argument was quickly getting out of hand and people at neighboring table were starting to notice, so they both quieted themselves and resolved to glare at each other across the table. Perfect timing too, as Dr. Sweets had just walked in the restaurant door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Time Will Tell**

By Cameron Sasmor (GyMusicAddict)

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"; I'm just borrowing some characters for my own fun._

_Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait, my Summer French class has been swamping me with finals; thank goodness there is only one day left! This has been really fun to write so far and I can't wait to see what I do next. Enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 3**

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Sweets as he sat down next to Brennan, earning Booth an irritated look from across the table. Sweets continued beginning to analyze the present situation, "Fancy seeing you here on a Saturday! I didn't know you guys hung out on the weekend?"

"Dr. Sweets," Brennan said while still glaring at Booth across the table, "I am not a _'guy'_; I am in fact a woman, meaning the terminology in which you addressed us is incorrect."

"Bones," Booth said while also still shooting ice into Brennan with his eyes, but quickly losing his intensity due to Sweets interruption. He didn't want Sweets to know about his and Bones' _'situation'_, "Sweets means to say that we are his friends."

"Well," said an irritated Brennan, "The terminology is inaccurate. If Sweets wishes to call us his friends, he should just say that, not use incorrect terminology."

"Bones, it doesn't work like that!" said a once again exasperated Booth.

Sweets knew he should probably break up this argument, but he wanted to analyze the situation more deeply, so he decided against it. However, while he was contemplating his action Dr. Brennan and Booth had become quiet and were shooting each other evil looks across the table. So, Sweets resolved to end the disagreement.

"So…" Sweets began awkwardly, "What were you guys taking about before I joined you?"

This question immediately snapped the two out of their fiery daze and back into reality. Booth was the first to speak, "Not much, just, um…case stuff. We were having our own, um, personal celebration of the end of the case," he finished clumsily.

Sweets was just about to ask for details when Booth and Dr. Brennan's food arrived allowing them to occupy themselves so they wouldn't have to talk to Sweets. They ate their meals in silence and were quickly finished. Sweets knew something was up, but didn't know quite what. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to ask as the two briskly left with only a short 'good-bye', leaving Sweets with the bill.

* * *

><p>"That was close," said Brennan when they were back in Booth's SUV; driving to Brennan's apartment. "He almost found us out."<p>

"It's figured us out Bones, and yeah, that's was close."

"We never did finish are conversation either…" Bones trailed off.

"Yeah, that too. So, now what Bones?" Booth asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes, that. I don't think we should tell anyone for a while. I don't know where we are going to go yet with our relationship, so I don't think it would be logical to involve anyone else in our _'situation'_," said Bones looking down at her hands in her lap; specifically one which had unconsciously moved to touch her flat stomach.

"I agree." Booth stated as he looked over at his partner.

Brennan looked up and caught Booth's gaze, sending lightning bolts through her body. She knew this was impossible and irrational, but it was the only way to accurately describe how she was feeling. She quickly looked away and focused her gaze on the buildings out the window. Booth did the same and attempted to focus on driving, not his partner in the passenger seat next to him. After a few minutes Brennan broke the silence once again.

"Booth."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," Bones stated as tears began to form in her eyes. _'Damn pregnancy hormones,'_ she thought, _'they're messing with my emotions_._'_

Booth took his eyes off the road again to reach over and lay a hand on Brennan's thigh. This sent sparks though Brennan's blood again, though she knew this was irrational; his touch was like a cool flame on her leg.

"That's ok Bones," said Booth calmly, "With change comes fear, but it's not a bad thing. We're gonna get through this together, you and me, together." With that he gave her one of his signature _'Boothy'_ smiles and turned back to the road, leaving his hand on her thigh.

Oddly, Brennan felt better knowing that Booth was there for her and their unborn child. She knew he wasn't the kind of man to walk out, and she was comforted by this. As she thought about this a smile slowly began to form on her face. She grabbed Booth's hand and squeezed it, smiling even bigger. Booth turned to her and saw her smile, he smiled too. Together they sat there in Booth's SUV, smiling at something only they knew.

_AN2: Ahhhh! Soo fluffy! I really wanted to keep this as close to their real characters as possible, but not writing fluff is so hard. Anyway, REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Time Will Tell**

By Cameron Sasmor (GyMusicAddict)

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Bones", FOX Entertainment doe. I'm just borrowing some characters and a bit of the plot for fun._

_Author's Note: Sorry for such a wait, I've been a little busy. Thanks for all of the alerts; they make me feel totally awesome! Last chapter was so fluffy, I tried to make this one less, but I was only partially successful. No one could be better a better writer for the characters than the show's actual writers, the rest of us are just too fluffy. :( Anyway I hope you enjoy, and REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The rest of the car ride was filled with silent tension and understanding; both Brennan and Booth knew that they should talk, but neither felt the need. The time passed quickly and the partners soon reached Brennan's apartment building. As they made their way to Brennan's room the two remained silent. Once inside, Brennan made her way to her room to change while Booth made himself comfortable on her couch. Booth realized after sitting down that it had been awhile since he had been inside Bone's apartment; so he took the time during her temporary absence to get reacquainted with his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that Brennan had added a few new artifacts to her collections from her travels, these were presumably from Maluku. Next he noticed that finally, after seven years of argument on the subject, Bones had finally gotten a TV. He smiled at this, realizing she had finally given in to his pestering. Brennan exited her room at this moment and saw Booth smiling at something only he knew. She had changed into a clean pair of jeans and a clean blouse, but wore the same jacket as the day before. Brennan wanted ask Booth what he thought was so funny, but he beat her to it.

"Bones, you got a TV," Booth commented with another smile.

"Yes," she replied, "I reasoned that the only way to get you to stop bothering me about my lack of a television was to get the device."

"I think you caved."

"Of course not, that would indicate that I am weak," said Brennan, "Which I of course am not. I have intellect superior to that of most of the population, and I have trained in three types of martial arts."

"There you go Bones, always with the modesty," responded Booth, while smiling one of his _'Boothy'_ smiles.

"What would you like to do with the rest of our Saturday Booth?" she asked, ignoring his last comment, "Normally I work, but as we just completed a case I don't have anything to work on."

"I just relax; catch up on sleep, nothing special. Maybe go for a jog. When I have Parker we usually go to the park."

"That sounds good," spoke Brennan.

"The going to the park?" inquired Booth while looking skeptical.

"No, certainly not!" retorted Brennan, "I thought it sounded nice to go for a walk."

"I thought so," said Booth as he stood up to go. He gave Brennan a moment to get her keys and soon they were out on the sidewalk walking to a place neither knew.

"Hey Bones, why you were so distracted last night at the hospital," Booth remarked, attempting to start up conversation.

"You noticed, normally I'm much better at focusing and compartmentalizing," stated a surprised Brennan.

"Of course I noticed, sometimes I know you better than you know yourself you know," Booth smirked at her.

"Well, if you must know, I was wondering whether if at some time it would be me in Angela's position."

"And me in Hodgen's?" Booth finished for her.

"Yes actually."

"Would you like it if that was us in eight months?"

"Maybe, I'm still focusing on us at this moment."

Booth, fairly disappointed by his partner's answer, replied, "Then we'll just take this as it comes. You and me, going at it together!" Booth finished, putting extra emphasis on the together part of his statement.

Smiling at her partner, Dr. Brennan said, "I'd like that." Not catching onto his emphasis at all.

A few minutes of silence later Booth started up conversation again, "So Bones, do you want to tell Angela about us?"

"She already knows."

"What! You told her before me?" said a surprised Booth.

"No, I told her that we slept together. I didn't tell her that I'm pregnant, I didn't feel that would be a good thing to tell a woman in labor," as Brennan was speaking her gaze shifted to the ground instead of in front of her. Again of her hands had once again unconsciously drifted to her stomach.

"Well that makes more sense."

"Yes it does; and I would like to tell Angela. After all, she told me she was pregnant before she told Hodgens. Though anthropologically speaking that situation is more common, I thought it made more sense to tell you first under our circumstances."

"Thanks for that Bones," answered a smiling Booth.

"For what?"

"For telling me first. It means a lot to me."

"Then you're welcome."

They continued walking in silence enjoying the scenery until they unconsciously found their way back to Brennan's apartment.

"This was nice Booth," said Brennan as they reached her buildings door.

"Thanks Bones," grinned Booth, "See you on Monday,".

"Yes, see you on Monday."

"Don't hesitate to call, I'm there for you," losing his smile for a moment and getting a serious look on his face, but just as quickly recovering his smile.

"Sure thing. See you," Brennan smiled at Booth as he made his way to his car. Waving he smiled his _'Boothy'_ smile, got in his car and drove away. Dr. Brennan didn't turn to go inside her building until his SUV was out of sight; and when she did she was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Only Time Will Tell**

By Cameron Sasmor (GyMusicAddict)

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Bones", FOX Entertainment does. I'm just borrowing parts of it for some fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Dr. Brennan woke the following morning at around seven. After blinking the sleep from her eyes she padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished she made her way to the kitchen where she got breakfast, remembering that she was now eating for two. Brennan quickly finished and was just about to head to her study to work on a case when she realized there would be nothing to work on; they had finished their most recent case on Friday. She then recalled that another chapter was due for her newest book, so she decided to work on that. Dr. Brennan then completed her walk to her study to grab her laptop. After getting her laptop she continued back to her bedroom where she sat leaning against the headboard on her bed. She was just getting comfortable when her phone rang.

"Brennan," she answered into her phone. Not caring to check the caller ID this early in the morning.

"Hey, Bones!" answered the phone.

Knowing Booth's voice instantly, she replied, "Hi Booth. Do we have a case?"

"Na, I just wanted to say hello." Brennan could tell that Booth was smiling on the other end of the phone, even without being able to see his face.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah Bones. What are doing today?"

"I'm working on my newest book. You?"

"That sounds fun. I'm probably just going to relax at my apartment. Want to do anything later?"

Fighting the urge to say 'yes' for no apparent reason, Brennan replied, "Not really, I think I'll have plenty to do today."

Disappointed by his partner's reply Booth managed to still sound cheerful, "OK then Bones, see you tomorrow at work."

"Yes, see you tomorrow Booth."

After closing her phone and replacing it the table next to her bed, Dr. Brennan one again turned her focus to her book, however this time she was unable to concentrate on her writing; so after a few hours of slow, tedious work, she gave up on getting anything done and instead attempted to set up her television, because although she one, she had no idea how to use it. After reading through the instruction manual several times, she was still unable to comprehend what it was she was supposed to do with the various cables; so soon she contemplated calling Booth to help her. She quickly decided against it as she knew he would never let her live it down; he would continually make fun of her inability to set up the simple device though she was very intelligent. Plus, he would take over the whole job, something she would greatly dislike. Thirty minutes later, when still no productive work had been done; Brennan gave up on working and resolved to sitting on her couch, thinking of nothing in particular.

Booth's day was similar. After his call to Brennan he sat on his couch and watched sports on his TV for a few hours. Though he was greatly interested in the match current going on, during every commercial break his focus would swing back to his pregnant partner. By noon Dr. Brennan had taken over his mind and he was no longer able to focus on his television. He wanted to make sure she was OK and wasn't doing anything irresponsible. He wanted to be there for her like he was the month before after Vincent's death and on Friday when she needed someone to tell her everything would work out. After all she was carrying _their_ unborn child; he did feel some responsibility for Brennan's safety. Mostly, he didn't want to be an every-other-weekend dad like he was with Parker; he really wanted to be Bones and his child's father, he wanted to be there for everything. Suddenly his phone rang next to him, pulling him back into the real world and out of his daydreams.

"Booth," he said into the phone.

"It's Dr. Brennan," replied a voice on the other end.

"Hey Bones, I was just thinking about you?" Booth smiled.

Ignoring Booth's announcement, Brennan continued, "I would like to take you up on your offer to do something this afternoon, I have found that I have little work to do at my apartment."

"Sure thing, that sounds great! Have you had lunch yet, it's almost one?" Booth questioned.

"Actually I haven't. I was wondering if you would like to go for lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good," he grinned at his partner's statement; but then frowned realizing she hadn't had lunch, "What do you mean you haven't had lunch yet! I know you forget meals sometimes, did you even have breakfast, you're going to starve our child!"

Laughing slightly at Booth's outburst and his reference to the child she was carrying as _'theirs'_, "I ate breakfast Booth, I didn't forget."

"Whoo…That's a relief," smiled Booth on the other end of the line, "I thought for a second I was going to have to come by the lab all the time and remind you to get something to eat."

"I can take care of myself Booth," said Brennan in an annoyed voice.

"That was part of the problem, I knew you'd fight me every step of the way," chuckled Booth.

"Exactly," she said matter-of-factly, "So, about lunch. Would you like to meet me at the café we saw during our walk yesterday?"

"I would love to."

"Great. See you at one?"

"Yeah, see you in a few Bones. Bye."

"Bye Booth."

As Brennan hung up her phone she realized that her and Booth we falling into a pattern. They were getting lunch together every day, even on the week-ends. This was not something that they had done before, they had always managed to keep themselves busy over the weekend; whether it was working on a case, writing, reading, watching TV, or just sleeping they had always found something to do. It was unlike either of them to _need_ the presence of another person to occupy themselves, especially the presence of one another. She knew something had changed; humans don't just change their patterns without reason. Though, before she could think any further on the subject, she realized she would be late if she did not hurry to get ready. So, she pushed this thought to the back of her mind. Quickly she brushed her hair, got dressed, and grabbed her purse; she was out the door in just under ten minutes; completely forgetting about her last thought.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks for all the Alerts, they're awesome. 3 I really wanted to include their lunch in this chapter, but then I came up with a good cliffhangerish ending (I really like cliffhangers), so I did that instead. I can't wait to write their lunch, I'm feeling some good bantering coming on. :) Thanks for reading, REVIEW PLEASE, they help me so much!<em>

_Cam_


	6. Chapter 6

**Only Time Will Tell**

By Cameron Sasmor (GyMusicAddict)

_Disclaimer: FOX and Hart Hanson own Bones, I'm just barrowing it for some fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Brennan chose to walk to the café as it wasn't too far from her apartment. As she walked, she enjoyed the trees lining either side of the road, it was spring time and everything was green. Rounding a corner she saw the café her and Booth had agreed to meet at. Immediately after turning the corner, she saw Booth waving to her from a table located outside the restaurant. Smiling, she quickly made her way over to their table.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed when she came into earshot.

"Hi Booth," she replied, grinning slightly.

As she sat down, Booth did as well on the other side of the table. "I thought you didn't want to do anything with me this afternoon?" he asked.

Dr. Brennan knowing Booth would ask this question had an answer ready, "I ran out of activities to occupy myself," she said grabbing a menu and opening it in front of her.

"Really?" Booth replied looking skeptical, "You always find something to do. If there wasn't anything to do at your house you would go to the lab and work on some ancient remains from Egypt or something."

Knowing this was coming as well she responded, looking up from her menu, "You asked, so I thought I would take you up on your offer," after finishing her gaze returned to the menu.

"Bones…?"

Looking up again, she answered, "Yes?"

"…Is that really why?"

Feeling uncomfortable because he knew her so well, "Yes, I simply wanted to take you up on your proposal," knowing she wasn't going to mask her emotions too well, she flipped the menu up to hide her face.

Booth knew something was off with Brennan, he could just tell, but him being him he wanted to play around for a little. So, he reached across the table and used one of his fingers to tilt the top of Brennan's menu down, just enough so he could see her eyes. Immediately, she slapped his hand away, like he knew she would, and blushed deeply while lifting the menu back up. Laughing, Booth smiled at his partner. This resulted in her blushing even deeper and getting a look of annoyed, embarrassment on her face. Booth was just about to ask her another question when Bones lowered her menu and spoke first.

"If you want to know why I wanted to go to lunch with you; then it would be logical for me to ask why you wanted to do something with me this morning," she asked, smirking slightly in an attempt to keep her face any color but red.

Now it was Booth's turn to feel awkward, he knew it was only a matter of time before Brennan asked why he offered to go out this morning. Hoping to avoid telling her his real reason, he answered, "When I called you I had the opportunity…"

"You've called me on several weekends Booth. Normally to talk about a case, however we do not have a case this weekend. And you've also never asked if I wanted to do anything, what's so different about his weekend?" Brennan inquired; no longer trying to make Booth feel uncomfortable as she was now genuinely interested in his response.

Moving his arms that were folded across his chest and placing them on the table; Booth took a deep breath and prepared his reply, "…After Friday and Saturday, I thought you might need a shoulder to lean on, you know? And I thought you might have more questions too. So I called you just to make sure you were alright and weren't freaking out," sighing as he finished, he braced himself for whatever onslaught Bones was going to throw at him.

"You know I don't freak out!" Brennan replied, glaring slightly.

"I know Bones. I just felt like I needed to, my gut told me to."

"I've told you several times Booth, your gut cannot think nor can it tell you what to do," she said looking slightly irritated as she had told Booth this many, many times.

Sighing again, "I mean, my _brain_ told me that I should call to see if you were alright."

Understanding what Booth meant, she responded, "You didn't have to call me Booth."

"Yeah, but I felt like I needed to."

"Needed to or _wanted_ to?" she said smirking. Again, she was trying to irritate Booth.

Booth needed to think about his answer to this question. If he answered saying 'needed to' he guessed he would get a retort consisting of Bones telling him he didn't really _need_ to call her, he didn't logically need to do anything. And if he replied 'wanted to' he inferred he would get a response involving an analysis of his masculinity. In the end he went with 'wanted to' as this answer was the truth and he had survived numerous rounds of Brennan slashing his masculinity before; plus he wanted to see how she would react, "Fine Bones, I _wanted_ to call you," he said giving her his best pouty smile.

For once, she caught on to Booth's playfulness and answered with a smirk, "Why did you _want_ to call me?"

Chuckling a little, "I already told you, I wanted to make sure you were alright Bones."

At this, Brennan was ready to reply with a clever retort, but then she remembered her thoughts from before she left her apartment. So instead, she asked seriously, "What's changed Booth? You didn't used to care this much about my wellbeing."

Surprised by her change in tone, Booth lost his grin and answered back, "Is that really what you think?"

"It's what I've observed," Brennan replied truthfully.

Looking at his partner with concern in his eyes he answered honestly, "I've always cared about you Bones. I've always wanted to keep you safe, you're my partner."

"So you're saying you feel responsible for me?" Brennan questioned, not completely understanding.

"Kind of, it's hard to explain."

"We have time, explain it to me."

"It's not really like that Bones," he said, "I can't really describe it."

"Hmm, if you can't support your argument then it's not very valid Booth," she told him frankly.

"That's true Bones, I can't explain it; but just because you can't argue something or can't physically see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Like the God you believe in?" she inquired.

"No Bones, not like that. And can we **please** not make this into a discussion on religion," he stated, pleading slightly.

"Sure..."

"Good," he replied, a smile creeping back into his lips. Soon, Dr. Brennan was grinning back from across the table.

* * *

><p>After coming to a compromise, a stillness fell over their table, neither knowing quite what to say. The silence was short-lived though, as a waitress came to take their orders. Brennan ordered a salad like usual and Booth ordered a turkey sandwich. After ordering they continued to sit in silence for a few minutes.<p>

Disturbing the calm air about the table, Brennan asked out of the blue, "Do you feel more responsible for me now that I'm pregnant?"

Caught off guard by her question, it took him a moment to process it, "Ummm…I guess so."

"Why?" she continued.

"Umm, now every time we go out in the field, there's going to be two lives in harm's way."

"What about you?" she questioned, her face filling with surprise.

"Me? You've got my back right Bones?"

"Yes, of course I do," she answered sincerely.

"Then there's no need for me to worry," Booth answered back, the corners of his mouth turning up, "I know you'll always be there for me."

Not trusting he words, she responded, "How do you know that? How do you know I'll _always_ be there Booth? There's no way for you to know that!"

As Booth's smile grew into a grin he replied, "I just know Bones, I just know."

Knowing this would turn into another heated argument, one that she had lost several times before, Brennan decided to keep quite. After a bit of silence she realized she had another question, "Do you feel guilty Booth?"

"About what?"

"Knocking me up," Brennan clarified.

"How could you think that Bones!" he said raising his voice slightly, "How could you think I feel bad about that? I could never feel _guilty_ about it! When you told me you were pregnant, it was one of the happiest moments of my life!"

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Booth answered with a grin.

"Do you blame yourself for my pregnancy?" Brennan inquired.

Booth's smile was again swiped right off his face by an awkward question his partner had asked. He responded saying, "Don't say it like that Bones; it sounds like a bad thing when you say it like that. And yeah, I do blame myself, I was there wasn't I?"

"I don't see how my question could be phrased different connotation Booth. And of course you were there. For one thing, we were at _your _apartment; and there is no way I could have gotten impregnated if I were by myself," she said matter-a-factly.

Booth raised run eyebrow at her response as if to say _'really'_.

Seeing Booth's look she asked, "To literal?"

"Yeah Bones."

"You blame yourself?" Brennan repeated her question.

"Yes, I already said that." Booth did not want to talk about this; it was making him uncomfortable and he was more than happy to take all the blame.

"Why?" she questioned out of curiosity, "It's just as much my fault as yours that I'm pregnant."

"Because, we were at my house Bones; I was supposed to be taking care of you and keeping you safe. Not taking advantage of you vulnerability," he responded exasperatedly.

"Booth I'm not impervious anymore, I'm only strong, and sometimes strong people need help too. I was the one who needed comforting and came into your room. I was the one who let one thing lead to another and let us have unprotected sex."

"Bones…" Booth began.

Not letting her partner finish, "And Booth…I don't regret it. Don't blame yourself for something that I was also part of. Thank you for being there for me."

Starring at her in surprise, "Umm…thanks Bones…that was kinda sudden…" he replied.

"No. Not really, we were already talking me being pregnant…"

Cutting her off, "Not that, the part where you thanked me. You don't thank people very often."

"That is true, I don't often see the significance of thanking someone, but when I do thank people I really do mean it. I really mean it Booth, thank you for being there for me after Vincent's death."

"Don't mention it," he beamed at her, "that's what friends are for."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for such a humongous wait! I've had this on my computer for a week or so, but because school just started I haven't had time to post it. School also means homework, so it's probably going to be awhile until my next post. Sorry in advance. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you stay with me until my next post. Love you guys 3_

_Also, I'm going to need some help with the next few chapters. Here's the situation; Bones and Booth need a case but I don't really know what I'm going to do for it. I know I want it within driving distance, but that's pretty much my only parameter. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your help! REVIEW 3_


End file.
